Hell On Earth
by JackFrost23
Summary: Bobby Mackey's Music World was known as Hell on Earth by GAC. After two successful Investigations there, GAC is called back to Bobby's for a 3rd investigation. This time it gets personal. Will the guys survive their lock down or will the Demons get them?


Disclaimer: Don't own Ghost Adventures. I am just borrowing them. I do however own my OC, Lexi Finn

Please Read and Review. This is my first Ghost Adventures story

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Zak Bagans looked up at the building, that he and his team were going to investigate...again.

This place held nightmarish memories for not only him but his two friends as well.

If Earth had a Hell, Bobby Mackey's Music World was it.

Zak Bagans was tough and wasn't afraid of anything except for Snakes, Heights, and Creepy looking dolls (like clowns), well maybe now he could add Bobby Mackey's Music World to his do not like list too.

On their public event investigation at Bobby Mackey's it was like entering World War III except instead of the living against the living, it was the living against the dead. The entities not only attacked and followed GAC home, but they had followed and attacked some of their guests as well.

Zak shook his head wishing for the negative thoughts to go away.

Zak sighed.

What made people return to this place? He thought to himself also wondering why he and his team had returned to this dreadful but wonderful place as well before turning around and heading for the GAC's van.

This time the investigation...unbeknownst to GAC...was about to become very personal them all.

* * *

><p>When Zak returned to the hotel the crew was staying at, his fellow investigators Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin were waiting for him in the hotel lobby.<p>

"While you were out, our friend Lexi Finn called" Nick said

"What does she want now Nick?"

"I don't know man but something is gonna happen because she didn't want to tell me over the bloody phone. She also didn't sound so good over the phone bro" Nick said in a worried voice.

Zak didn't speak and he dared not to.

The last time Lexi called him about her feelings, he spoke against them and had told her not to worry about them and that nothing was gonna happen to him.

Why? Because he had learned about and paid the consequences the hard and painful way. On that particular investigation, he had been attacked. Those attacks on him got so bad that he was forced to end the lock down early just so he could get a tetanus shot.

Ever since then he listened to her feelings and didn't speaking against them.

_Flashback_

_When he had first seen and spoke to Lexi Finn, he was very wary of her_

_They had met at some sort of Paranormal Even. He had been very skeptical of her sensitive feelings. _

_It scared him to find out that he was actually easy to read, in fact so easy that he was like an open book. _

_She also had sensed his aura that surround him and warned him._

_"Zak Bagans you need to be more careful with your investigations" she had warned him_

_End of Flashback_

"Zak? ZAK!"

Aaron Goodwin, the team's tech guy shouted his name

Zak shook his head of his past thoughts before turning back to Aaron and Nick who were both staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What Aaron?" he asked

Aaron looked taken back. Zak had given him a blank look as he had spoken which was something that didn't happen a lot unless...No he wasn't going to think that he thought to himself.

"Zak she wants you to call her back so she can tell you what she was feeling" Nick said

Zak nodded and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lexi's number and went outside.

* * *

><p>Lexi Finn picked up on the third ring<p>

"Hey Zak whats up?"

"Lex Nick said you called him about feeling something so bad that you couldn't tell him over the phone. Do you think you could tell me?"

He had sensed she had tensed up at his question.

"Yea hold on Zak"

He waited several seconds before she spoke again

"You're investigating Bobby's place again aren't you?" she asked already knowing the answer but wanted to hear it from him.

"Yes Lex we are" Zak told her

"Zachary please be extremely careful and try not to bring your work home with you this time"

She could feel hot tears running down her cheeks,

"Lexi are you ok?" Zak questioned her without realizing what he just said.

"Zak"

"Fuck, I questioned your feelings again didn't I?' he asked her already knowing the answer but asked anyway.

"Zak I hate to be the downer of your crew unofficially but in your own words yes, yor screwed royally" she said with some hesitation.

"you know there are times like these that I wish I never gave you not only my cell number but Nick's and Aaron's as well"

He heard her laugh at his complaint.

"Zak then where would you be?" she asked

"Six feet and plus some under" he muttered into the phone.

"No you would be Ghost Food my very abnormal friend" she said

"Look Lex I have more interviews to do in a few minutes and now because of my big mouth I also have a first aide kit to buy and a trip to the local hospital to get up to date with shots" he said

She knew he was joking about the last part of his good bye and laughed.

"Whatever Zak just promise to come back to Vegas alive and not in a darn body bag please" She knew very well that he couldn't promise that and what he said next just confirmed what she was thinking, she also remembered the cruel joke he had played on her just last month where he had returned to Vegas in an actual body bag.

_Flashback to last month:_

_June of 2012_

_GAC decided to play a joke on their friend and unofficial crew member, Lexi Finn._

_So on their way back into their office, Nick got a body bag from the back of their van. _

_Zak and Aaron gave Nick a look._

_"Want to tell me why we have Body-bags in our van Nick Groff?" Zak asked _

_"Just in case one of us actually dies, pull the van over Aaron ." Nick said as he unzipped the bag._

_Aaron pulled the van into a near by parking lot and stopped. Aaron looked at Nick with a look that Zak couldn't quite interpret but he swore it looked satanic._

_"Zak get in the bag"_

_"What? Are you crazy?" _

_Just to scare Zak a little, Aaron made crazy eyes at Zak while Nick laughed evilly at him._

_Zak sighed and rolled his eyes at his two friends as he climbed into the bag, thinking why he was friends with these two nut cases in the first place._

_Five minutes later Nick and Aaron walked into their office with grim looks on their faces. Lexi Finn along with Billy Tolly who was their EVP specialist were waiting for them._

_Billy looked at Nick who winked at him and Nick mouthed play along._

_"Nick where's Zak?"_

_Nick couldn't speak with out crying (they were fake tears but Nick is such an actor) and turned to Aaron._

_"You tell her Aaron"_

_"He is in the van Lexi"_

_"What?"_

_"Lexi Zak's dead"_

_"We brought him home in a body bag"_

_End of Flashback  
><em>

"Lex you know I can't promise that. Oh come on Lex it was just that one time and it wasn't even my idea and you know that. Now I seriously have to say good bye. I will see you in a few days ok?" Zak said

"Good Bye Z-Man. Love you and the guys" She said

They hung up at the same time.

Zak remembered that prank. It was a prank he wished he hadn't played on her.

If he hadn't moved while he was still in the bag she probably would have thought he was really dead.

It was the prank that had nearly caused them their friendship with the Sensitive


End file.
